Furtive Glance
by TheCountessAndTheEnglishLord
Summary: 1924. During Bricker's stay, Mary overhears him divulge to Her Ladyship about the reason of his prolonged visit. The next evening she tells her grandmother, after they both observe Cora smiling at him. Meanwhile, Robert is by no means happy at Cora's acknowledgement of Bricker.


_I am sorry to all of you who were enjoying reading So Scarlet Is The Rose for deleting it. But the truth is, I had not planned it properly, therefore I did not enjoy writing it as much as I hoped I would. However, I am writing a compilation of moments between Chester and Cora, from when they met till when she left for England. Anyway, I hope you like this._

* * *

**Fateful Glance**

**1924**

Robert Crawley does not consider himself a vain or possessive man, and he does not believe they are traits worth attaining in order to degrade himself from a position of high rank. But as he watches his wife smile at the art historian across the room, he cannot help but feel glad that he is the husband of such a fine specimen; indeed, keeping her under his wing and away from he watchful eye of wifeless dealers. Stepping across to Cora, he gently takes her arm and leads her away from the group, attracting some considerable attention from the company. He starts talking quickly to her then in a low, distressed tone that does not assuage his mother. She has suspected for some time that her son's marriage is less stable than it once was, yet once she would never have imagine the day Robert has to persuade his wife to leave the room with him. She stares, speechless, as he pulls his reluctant spouse across the room and out the door, begrudgingly held open by Thomas.

"Mary, do you know of anything that may have given your father cause to dislike Mr Bricker?"

Mary is surprised at the confrontational voice with which her grandmother addresses her. She glances over at the man who is currently talking to Tom, and watches as he speaks in an openly arrogant manner; boasting of some art he has recently uncovered, no doubt.

"Well..."

She looks at her grandmother and wonders or not whether to share with her what she overheard just yesterday. Taking her by her arm, not dissimilarly to the way her father led her mother from the room, she leads her grandmother to the empty space beneath the window.

"Yesterday, I was passing by the library, and Mama and Mr Bricker were in there, talking. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I caught something that he said to her and it was certainly unseemly..."

Violet's eyes bore into hers, unrelenting and dominating. "Mary, I do not like mystery as one of a woman's qualities. What did he say to her?"

"I heard him say 'If I don't, I will most likely up and run away with you.' She replied, 'Mr Bricker, if you say one more word in that fashion, I shall have you thrown out of the house.' But Granny, what bothers me is that...she wasn't angry or serious. By the sound of her tone, she sounded almost amused - as though she was flirting with him." Mary meets her grandmother's eye again and the Dowager's face is pale and worried, reflecting Mary's own anxiety right back at her, like a glass mirror.

"Any - anything else?"

"A moment later I heard Papa come in from the other door, and I heard him say 'I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't the art bringing you to Downton, Mr Bricker.' Then Mr Bricker said 'Your wife is a very fine woman.' Papa didn't seem to like that because I heard him say very quietly to him 'Are there any other disguised traits about my wife that you have uncovered during your stay here?' But I didn't hear any more, because I heard Mama coming towards the door I was listening through."

"Oh Mary. Oh this is not good."

"What do you mean?"

"_That man_ is making designs on your mother. He may do something that your father may not be expecting. And you know your father well enough, as to recognise his tendency to fly off the handle, especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Oh God, Granny."

"Well, you know the saying. 'There's nothing so belittling as a man with an excess of anger.'"

* * *

Meanwhile Robert stands in front of Cora in the library, addressing her in a hissing, low voice that makes her feel smaller with every word.

"Can you at least attempt to show some _decorum_ in our own home? Making eyes at that - that - dealer! This was a mistake from start to finish."

"Robert, I -"

"You don't even _discourage_ him, Cora, when he makes designs on you. How disappointing of you."

"_Disappointing_?"

"Yes, I am disappointed that a woman of your great standing and rank has the nerve to encourage a touring vagabond whose only intention to come to a great house like Downton; far from marvel over paintings; is to woo the lady of the house into bed! Well as far as I'm concerned, you've as good as invited him into your bedroom. Do you know Cora, I was just beginning to think we were truly contented. I'm going to bed."

He spins on the spot, marches to the bell pull and tugs it then makes for the drinks table. He pours himself a stiff glass, drains it in one gulp, refills it and strides out of the room. Cora stares after him helplessly, feeling the tears start to spurt down her cheeks; hot and fast.

And all because of a glance, something so small, it would pass all recognition in the real world. But because of Robert's unrelenting hold over her, she knows that she will not be allowed to forget this.

A glance can be fateful, when obvious.

She knows that now.


End file.
